The Bad Boys Of WWE
by Metalgrl29
Summary: It all started with a pic that Finn posted on his IG account titled "Total Finn". Follow the live of 8 WWE superstars plus more as they have their personal lives invaded by a camera crew for a new reality show called "The Bad Boys of WWE." Watch as the group experiences highs and lows as truths and revelations come out did I mention the drama, after all whats a show without drama.
1. Chapter 1

So this story will include multiple superstars considering the title; it will have language, drama, sex (slash is a big possibility) lots of sexual tension did I mention drama. So if that's not your thing then hit the back button. Just a heads up some chapters may or may not contain all superstars in it, trying to stay to the script here folks.

XXXXX

It all started with a photo that NXT champion Finn Balor posted on his Instagram account titled "Total Finn." That had him as well as a few other top WWE superstars sitting in the main offices of E! The entertainment station, that air's the hit show Total Divas on Tuesday nights. Finn's picture or "Finn art" as he calls it sparked so much attention and enthusiasm from the WWE Universe, had E's producers ringing up the WWE headquarters asking for a meeting. In the closed meeting E's producers pitched the idea of doing a show that featured the men of WWE. The powers to be listened to the idea knowing that there female audience would tune in weekly to see their favorite superstar outside the ring and get a glimpse into their personal lives. The company saw this as a new adventure for them which was sure to make them money considering how well "Total Divas" is doing. They knew that what E! was pitching to them would be an instant hit, not only that but gold.

The men who were gathered in the room munching on the refreshments provided watched as a few guys in suits entered the room as well as the COO's Hunter and Stephanie. They guys looked on wondering why they were told to show up here of all places on their day off. Stephanie smiled at the gentleman as she took a seat at the head of the table taking a sip of water before addressing the men. "Gentleman thank you for meeting with us on your day off I assure you that it is greatly appreciated and you might find the outcome in your favor." She told the eight men in delight who straighten up a bit wondering what she meant by that statement. "I'm not going to beat around the bush but the reason why we called you here today is that we think you guys are a good fit in a new reality show that E is wanting to debut." The men looked at each other for a moment before she continued on.

"The name of the show is currently titled "The Bad Boys of WWE." Think of it as a spinoff to "Total Divas" but with guy's instead." She stated seeing some of them perk up others not so much.

"Finn recently posted a pic from one of his fans of him with the caption Total Finn which sparked a lot of talk on social media especially from a lot of female fans who were saying that the male superstars of WWE should have a show too and well here you guys are." She finished up saying as Hunter handed her the contracts as the men talked amongst themselves. A particular auburn hair man with a scowl on his face let out a groan as he stared daggers at the Irish superstar a few chairs down from him.

"So your basically saying that were going to have camera's following us 24/7 with no privacy." The auburn hair man asked getting a head nod from Hunter. "No fucking thanks I'm out." Roman laughed at his friend earning a glare from him as he stood up ready to flee the room.

"Dean, sit that ass of yours down now." The Samoan commanded giving Dean a look that said try me. The auburn man debated for a few seconds before he took a seat seeing the smirk from Randy.

"Guess Roman is the alpha after all."

Seth rolled his eyes at Randy making sure the one called the viper saw it. "Jealous that no one will order you around Randy, you changed that attitude of yours maybe, just maybe." Seth paused pondering his next few words. "Nah even that wouldn't help your case, guess you're shit out of luck Randall." The two toned man said with laugh as he fist bumped Dean seeing the scowl on Randy's face. Stephanie looked at the guys and knew she had gold on her hands as a smile crossed her face watching them argue.

"Why don't you go suck someones's dick Seth heard you're a pro at that type of shit." Randy shot back as Finn cleared his throat trying to intervene at the moment but failed as he and Cesaro looked on shaking their heads.

"You're just made because I won't suck yours, just admit it Randy you want me." Randy scuffed in disgust as he crossed his arms dropping the subject.

"I don't know why your over there acting so innocent Finn it's your fault that were in this mess." The Irishman heard the Samoan say as he shot him a look that screamed fuck me right now instead of fuck you at him. "Seems pretty boy is a little taking with Roman over here." Dean chimed in as Finn's face turned red all of a sudden.

"Get off his case Dean if I remember correctly you're a little taking with Seth aren't you or have you forgotten." Came the response from the bleach blonde as Dean felt his face heat up avoiding eye contact with the two toned man siting beside him. Yes that got the auburn hair man to shut up as Finn wondered what Dolph was talking about.

"Gentlemen here are your contracts please look them over and signed please, you have a photoshoot in about an hour so let's get this moving." Stephanie told them seeing Dolph and Randy sign theirs first sliding the contracts back to her Dean, Seth and Roman slid theirs back as well. Finn signed and pushed his and Cesaro's to Hunter as Bray was the last one to sign. Stephanie shook their hands telling them it was time to get change for the photoshoot.

The men exited the room following a producer to another room where racks of suits were lined up with their names on them. Dean and Bray groaned in unison as they looked at the clothing before them with utter disgust written across their faces. Seth, Dolph, Randy, Finn, Cesaro and lastly Roman found something immediately and went to change while the two men left behind dreaded their choices. "Did it really have to be suits, we couldn't wear street clothes." Bray said finding Dean agreeing with him surprisingly. "Dude let's just get this over it and get the hell out of here I need a beer after this shit." The eater of worlds laughed at Dean's comment as they randomly grabbed a suit to put on.

The men were told to line up behind a green screen each posing in a different manner as the photographer called out he was about to shoot them. After what felt like an eternity it was time for individual pics Dean and Bray looked on as their fellow co-workers pulled off their looks with ease. Bray groaned when he was called next, he stood still refusing to smile earning a scowl from the photographer. Dean held his fist up saluting Bray for not letting the man get to him as the photographer snapped his pic clearly unhappy.

Dean was last and heard Roman and Seth given him shit as he took a stance posing not really meaning too, but heard the photographer in the pink/purple shirt squeal in delight at how hot he looked. Dean curled his lip up slightly adding to the pic even more as more flashes went off. Dean realized he liked the attention he was getting and it spurred him on to pose even more each shot sexier then the next. By the end of the session the photographer was fanning himself off saying that Dean was his muse and wanted to work with him in the near future. The auburn hair man made his way to the group with a shit eating grin on his face. "That gentleman is how its done." He told the guys with a wink as he strutted off to the dressing rooms to change.

Finn and Seth watched as Dean walked off unaware that both of them were watching him as they locked eyes with one another. "Looks like we have ourselves a lover's quarrel here guys." Randy stated as the rest of the men looked to see what he was talking bout.

"We may be coworkers Finn but stay away from Dean got it." Seth warned the Irishman who grinned as he approached the two toned man. "And if I don't what you going to do about it hmm." Seth saw red as he felt arms circling around his waist holding on to him. "Seth you need to calm the hell down, this is not the place for this shit." The Samoan said as Seth yanked his arms off him and proceeded to the dressing room.

Dolph whistled loudly "Yea this is going to be a disaster all right even the girls weren't this bad." The Californian said as Randy laughed. "No shit sherlock hope the powers to be know what they've gotten themselves into with us." Cesaro added agreeing with Dolph as Bray smiled at the situation before him maybe he wasn't as fucked up as he thought after all. "What's so damn funny eater of worlds." Cesaro asked seeing the grizzly man stare at him. "Nothing swissman just enjoying the drama we got going on, they wanted a show so there going to get one." He said walking off laughing to himself as the rest of the guys watched him before clearing out.

XXXXX

The guys were treated to dinner at the hottest place in town that night by E! all the guys arrived together in the limo that was provided for them. TMZ happened to be at the restaurant snapping pics of the men asking questions about the rumor of a new show. They were told not to say anything till it was announced the following day. They made their way in the restaurant being seated at the spacious table placing their drink orders with the waiter. "Well seems we all clean up nicely." Roman commented staring at the men at the table especially Bray who had a dress shirt on his hair tamed shocking the group considering they betted earlier that day he would show up in a cut off shirt and scare everyone. "Well on my down time I do like to be in cognito." The eater of worlds advised the group as they erupted in laughter Bray joining in as well.

The waiter along with two others returned with there drinks as well as a bucket of beer that Dean, Bray and Dolph grabbed while Finn took his pint of Gunniess as Cesaro drunk his import. Roman and Seth opted to have water instead it wasn't that they didn't drink it was more like they wanted to be sober incase a fight broke out. They knew there fellow co wokers liked to go hard in the paint especially Dolph and Randy. Finn eyed Seth not hiding the fact he was staring daggers at him. "Can I help you with something Finn if not then I suggest you look elsewhere." The Irishman smiled as he turned his attention to Dean earning a scowl from the two toned men. "Anywhere else that's not in Dean's direction asshole" Dean was downing his beer watching with amusment as the two bickered with each other over him.

"Or what Seth you'll sick your entire cross fit gang on me, god knows they worship the ground you walk on." Randy raised his brows in surprise as well as the other men clearly shock by Finn's reply. They figured him a good too shoes who kept his nose clean but this was magic happening before them no one told Seth Rollins off.

"Tell you what Seth why don't we have a little drinking contests to see who's standing at the end of the night winner gets the rights to take Dean home for the night." Dean spit out his beer looking at the Irishman like he lost his damn mind. "I'm right here assholes I'm not some piece of ass you can just bet on now am I." He asked mostly to himself before looking at Roman for conformation seeing the Samoan laugh with amusement. "Dean shut up and just enjoy being the center of attention will you" He heard his friend tell him seeing Finn call the waiter over placing a few orders mostly shots.

Dolph started a pool on who would cave first hearing the rest of the table place their bets mostly on Finn considering he was Irish and had this in the bag. Seth tuned everyone out as he stared at the Irishman with hate radiating from his eyes as Finn excused himself, in the span of a few short hours Finn was getting under his skin.

When the drinks came Roman took charge over the contest ordering them to drink after five shots in Seth was gagging as he made faces feeling his stomach churn as Finn set his glass down with a smile on his face which only pissed the two toned man off. Two more shots down and Seth felt the liquor affecting him as the room began to spin his head becoming fuzzy. "Seth if you're going to hurl tell me so I can hold your hair for you." The Samoan said getting the bird from Seth as he downed another shot. Dean started on his third beer staring closly at Finn who had a smug look on his face as he set another shot glass down licking his lips.

"Roman I don't feel so good."

Roman called the game announcing Finn the winner as he and Dolph helped Seth up taking him to the bathroom. Finn looked over at Dean and gave him a wink as he finished his pint up. "How can you continue to drink after all those shots." The viper asked seeing the smug look on Finn's face. "Well Randy when you're drinking nothing but water it's hard to get a buzz." Bray laughed outloud patting Finn on his back. "Well done my boy" Bray told Finn while the rest of the table looked on confused as the Irishman sighed. "I had the waiter fill my shots with water."

They guys were very impressed with Finn seemed the demon king was full of surprises which earned him some cred with the guys. Roman appeared hauling a now passed out Seth around him as Dolph was getting off his phone telling the guys that the limo was in the front. Unaware to the guys were the hidden cameras that were set up in the restaurant that recorded the whole thing or the few assistants that were blended in with the patrons.

The guys made there way out the door heading for the limo getting in one by one as Dean went last standing behind Finn stopping him before he got in. "Were you serious about taking me home tonight." The Irishman grinned slightly as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "I was proving a point Dean that I'm not just some goody to shoes around here that I'm in fact can be a rebel if I want to be." He stated seeing the smirk on Dean's face as he leaned in to his ear so he could whisper in it, Finn held his breath at that moment. "That's a shame Finn we could have had a good time." Finn released the breath he was holding as Dean's face was now only inches apart from his. "Maybe some other time then sunshine." He whispered, gently brushing the Irishman's shoulder with his fingers, Finn nodded as Dean got into the limo with him following lastly still stunned by what had just happen.

XXXX

The next day had the guys at the airport waiting for their flights each one departing separately as they waited for their flight. Finn could only roll his eyes at Seth as the two toned man latched himself to Dean like a leech whining about how his head hurt. Dean as usual babied Seth giving in to his friend as he ran his fingers through his hair earning a content groan from the younger man. When Dean kissed Seth's head he locked eyes with Finn seeing the turmoil in them. He mouthed a I'm sorry to him and held his phone up mouthing take my number.

Discreetly Dean signed Finn his ten digit number telling him to text him which the Irishman wasted no time in doing so.

"Now you have my number." Finn typed out hitting send seeing that Dean got his text and smiled. "Don't go abusing this privilege now pretty boy." He texted back just as Finn's and Roman's flight was called seeing him slip his phone in his pocket as he grabbed his carry-on bag, heading for the gates. "Can we order Chinese when we get to your place Dean?" Seth asked meekly getting a yes from his friend as he snuggled into him more. The auburn man told him yes resting his own head on Seth's as they waited for their flight.

Dolph, Randy, Bray and Cesaro were on the other side of the airport waiting for their flights the four men discussing how this show could make their lives hell but Dolph with his positive ass told them the perks which interested both Randy and Cesaro. Bray though like Dean liked his privacy and his space away from work and coworkers it wasn't that he wasn't social it was just the thought of letting people into his other life outside of work scared him.

When each of their flights got called they bided each other farewell telling each other they would see the other at work on Monday before heading to the gates.

"And that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen lets pack it up, lots of editing to do in five days before we premier this little teaser to the world." Said the voice in the walkie talkie as the hidden camera crew made their way toward the exit of the airport.

XXXXX

Let me know what you guys think? Side note other superstars will be making appearances throughout this story as well. Quick question for you guys that like slash and don't who would you like to see paired if at all? Just curious to see it may or may not play a factor but I might make it possible maybe. Until then…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the amazing feedback on this story, to the guest reviewers omg you guys rock and made my day so please pass this story along to your friends thanks. Here's the next edition of The Bad Boys of WWE. Heads up each chapter will be an episode and will have a title in relevance to that episode if that makes sense.

XXXXX

Season 1: Episode 1- The demon who met his match and The Lunatic who was just just torn.

Finn sipped on his strong tea that contained a splash of milk as he adjusted his shirt collar where the tiny microphone was clipped on at. He was sitting in a director's chair in his living room as the camera crew began to set up around him. Finn was told by a producer that they would ask him a few questions regarding his life and hobbies something that the demon king was well used too by now.

When time came to film and everyone took their places the lights were dimmed as the series of questions began. Finn had no trouble answering said questions and was glad it was done considering he had a few errands to run since it was his day off, something that he got to rarely enjoy. As Finn was getting up from the chair the producer stated he had a few more additional questions to ask him.

The Irishman sat back down giving a light nervous chuckle as he waited for the additional questions.

"Is their tension between you and fellow WWE Superstar Seth Rollins?"

Finn wasn't surprised by the question considering he and Seth had made a scene in E!'s headquarters. He cleared his throat before speaking choosing his words carefully as the camera light came back to life.

"I don't think there's tension per se just a bit of competition between two lads… Since I've been called up to the main roster now he might feel a little threaten by me granted my resume." Finn said confidently as a mischievous grin came across his face as he looked into the camera.

"Is there competition when it comes to a certain lunatic by the name of Dean Ambrose?" Finn felt his cheeks heat up at the question wondering why the producer was asking him this.

He was caught off guard by the question honestly as the night started replaying in his mind the closeness of Dean to him his breath ghosting across his skin not to mention his scent, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Seth's a guy who oozes with both confidence and cockiness, hell his fans call him 'Crossfit Jesus' so I'm not surprised if he throws a little hissy fit when he doesn't get his way. Regarding Dean I think he's a great guy and honestly I'm intrigued by him. Seth needs to get over the fact that he can't have Dean all to himself anymore." Finn stated getting a nod from the producer telling him that he was done.

With the mic still clipped to him he quickly grabbed his keys and announced that he had some things to do. It was his polite way of telling everyone to get the hell out of his house which they did in a timely manner.

"So where going to send a camera guy with you to follow you around for the day then wrap it up this evening just pretend that were not here." The producer said brightly to Finn as he inwardly rolled his eyes sighing as he locked up his house heading for his car.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in Las Vegas:

Dean grumbled as he watched his house get turn into some mock set as Seth stood by the kitchen counter watching in amusement. When they had landed in Vegas earlier they were greeted by a camera crew who followed them home and throughout their day. This was not how Dean wanted to spend his off day but knew he had no choice thanks to Roman's ass. It was bad enough having Seth here let alone a camera crew; it was a recipe for disaster he was sure of it.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Seth who looked at him with those big chocolate brown eyes that had a way to pull you in without even trying. "I know this has to be tough for you Dean but this is a great opportunity for us if you let it happen."

The camera crew took notice of the closeness of the two superstars and began to record as the two men began to talk the duo forgetting that the microphones were still on after they had finished up wrapping a Q & A. Dean had been difficult to work with to say the least and this was the first time he'd let his guard down today.

"There is no us Seth when are you going to let that go huh!" Dean said through a clenched jaw "It was one night Seth why can't you just let it go." The auburn hair man said tiredly as he saw the smaller man's eyes glass over. _Shit._

"That night meant everything to me Dean and I know it meant something to you too don't try to deny it." Seth whispered to his friend. Fuck if there was one time that Dean Ambrose wished a sink hole would appear it would be now so it could swallow him up whole.

"Things have changed Seth the feelings I might have had for you at one time are no more, we're never going to be nothing more than just friends." Dean advised the two toned man seeing the disbelief on Seth's face being replace with confusion.

The camera crew and assistant producer didn't know what to do at that moment as they all were witnessing a real life argument in their presence.

Dean's patience was wearing thin as Seth kept bringing things up that he said in the past that he pretty much ignored until Finn's name came out of his mouth.

"What did you just say?" The auburn haired man shouted making sure he heard his friend right.

"I said that this is all Finn's fault I saw the way he flirted with you the other night and the way you looked at him it's the same way you look at me." Seth replied back

Dean's last give a fuck was now out the window as he stared daggers at his friend "What part do you not get that I don't want a relationship with you Seth! You need to get over it and move the fuck on I'm sorry if I led you on but I didn't want to hurt you."

The smaller man wiped his face free of his tears as he looked into stormy blue eyes before a slap echoed throughout the house. "I hate you!"

Dean hated himself at that moment as well.

The sting from Seth's slap made his eyes water as he saw his friend rush out of the room heading for the exit. Dean cursed himself as he followed the two toned hair man outside with the camera crew hot on his heels.

Dean caught Seth before he could open his car door the camera crew keeping a good distance as they recorded while they listened to the audio feed between the two men.

Seth tried to free himself from Dean's grip when he was forcefully spun around and met with soft warm lips crashing down on him. Stunned by the action Seth found himself returning the kiss as his arms wrapped themselves around Dean's neck. After a few minutes the two men broke apart panting both staring at each other.

Dean cupped the smaller man's face "I'm sorry Seth…sorry for being an asshole… sorry for hurting you." the auburn haired man admitted knowing he was letting himself be vulnerable at the moment

Seth let out a soft whine before giving Dean another passionate kiss. "I'm sorry too Dean." The smaller man said before hugging the auburn haired man tightly a huge smile planted on his face that the camera man zoomed in on.

Dean knew he was in deep shit now….

XXXXX

Finn returned home later that evening exhausted the camera man who was sent to go with him asked him twenty questions stating that it was for filler when they would edit the footage. As he sat the groceries on the counter did his doorbell ring. He was greeted with a friendly hello by his coach and mentor Matt Bloom fellow NXT coach for WWE.

As the big man made his way in he greeted the crew with a little hello and nod as he made his way to the kitchen where Finn was beginning to prepare dinner.

"So word on the block is that you and Rollins aren't seeing eye to eye huh." The big man said through a laugh hearing the Irishman let out a chuckle on his own.

"How the hell does news spread so damn fast it's barely been a full day Matt?" Finn said incredulously as he turned the chicken breast over in the pan. "I don't have a problem with Seth he's the one that has a problem with me."

Matt sighed and shook his head looking at the Irish man.

"You know Finn back in FCW when Seth and Dean first met they hit it off great and where completely attached at the hip, some of the talent even kidded that they were together."

Finn paused at his friend's comment as it stung him a little considering how intimate the two were at the airport it made sense to him. Maybe they did have something going on but it didn't explain why Dean had flirted with him, granted he was the one who started it but Dean clearly finished it

"From what I've seen I know for a fact that they are not together." The Irishman stated in a matter of fact tone over his shoulder making the big man smile.

"And how would you know that Finn?" Matt teased the smaller man seeing him squirm a bit.

The smaller man froze at the stove trying to collect himself knowing that he had a camera crew filming him before turning around to face his friend.

"I just know okay that's all that matters." He softly said verting his eyes as he busied himself with cutting up some veggies.

"If I didn't know better Finn I would say that you were a little taking with Dean, am I wrong?"

Finn looked up at his mentor and swallowed hard as he put the knife down no way could he hide his feelings from the big man he'd been around him too long and was able to read him like a damn book.

"And If I was slightly taking with him what would you think?" The Irishman replied amusement clearly in his voice.

"I would say that finally The Demon King known as Finn Balor has finally been tamed."

XXXXX

Okay so this chapter went completely different then how I imagined it going. Hmm wow is all I can say. Next up we have Randy, Dolph, as well as a look into the eater of world's lives… Stay tuned for the next installment of The Bad Boys of WWE…


End file.
